


Приворотное зелье

by Riakon



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Детектив принимает зелье предназначенное не ему.





	1. Часть первая, в которой детектив сует свой нос не в свое зелье

Лучи утреннего солнца кажутся особенно яркими, когда приходится часами сидеть в душном отделе, занимаясь бумажной волокитой. Стол Ника не стоял около окна, но в этот час при ясной погоде именно на нем всегда красовалась полоска света, пробивающаяся из-под темных жалюзи. Эта проклятая полоска заставляла Ника думать о разном, но ни в коем случае не о делах, которые ему предстояло закрыть и сдать в архив.

Сегодня он поймал себя на том, что в очередной раз думает о Джульетте, о том, как они гуляли в парке, и лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь листву, окрашивали ее волосы в яркий винный оттенок с россыпью блесток. В то время будущее казалось безоблачным, и все, о чем нужно было беспокоиться еще ни о чем не подозревающему Гримму, так это о грабителях и убийцах, дела которых проходили по их участку. 

В то мирное время не было ни Свинорылов, ни Потрошителей, ни Ведьм, ни прочих существ, в которых теперь он был вынужден разбираться по долгу службы. Сейчас же Джульетта сторонится его, как чумного, и ему приходится сидеть в участке часами, ведь ему фактически некуда податься — у Монро своя жизнь, у Хэнка тоже, поэтому все, что ему остается делать в пятницу днем — перекладывать и заполнять бумажки, пока нет никаких важных дел. 

В урне у стола образовался за несколько дней небольшой завал из бумажных стаканчиков из-под кофе, который не позволял заснуть на работе, ведь о том, чтобы выспаться в своей кровати Ник больше даже мечтать не мог. В отделе было необычно пусто: большая часть сотрудников всеми правдами и неправдами выпросили отгулы — предпраздничные дни все и каждый жаждали провести с семьей или друзьями, в отличие от Ника, у которого, кажется, больше никого не осталось для этого. 

Отсутствовал даже капитан, что было совсем уж необычно. Но, очевидно, и ему было чем заняться в эти дни. На столе Хэнка стоял одинокий стаканчик кофе, и Ник удивленно вскинул бровь: напарник сегодня еще не приходил, откуда же там было взяться кофе? 

Как настоящий детектив, он сразу же выдвинул несколько версий, отдавая предпочтение самой примитивной — скорее всего, его здесь оставил сержант Ву. Но, учитывая, что он как раз уехал в лабораторию за бумагами, то ему, наверняка, в ближайший час кофе не понадобится. Ник вздохнул, отгоняя крамольную мысль присвоить чужой кофе, и, в раздумьях постучав ручкой по столу, поднялся, направляясь к кафетерию, где и продавался сей божественный напиток.

Весь путь до ларька и обратно его мысли занимало только то, что было бы неплохо наведаться к кому-нибудь в гости. Но Рождество все же семейный праздник, а значит, скорее всего, он проведет его в трейлере, разбираясь с записями своих предков и пополняя их.

Работа текла медленно. Ник обнаружил, что у него не хватает отчета экспертов по крови. Обойдя столы, он заметил не слишком приметную темно-зеленую папку на столе у Ву. Сделав глоток уже изрядно остывшего кофе, Бёркхардт поставил стаканчик на соседний стол и вчитался в содержимое папки. Да, дело было крайне неприятным: Львиногрив растерзал собственную семью, свихнувшись на почве ревности. Хорошо, что им вообще удалось его отыскать; когда они его поймали, он уже обхаживал другую женщину. 

В раздумьях Ник взял стакан, сделал еще один глоток, не замечая вкуса того, что пьет, и отошел к своему столу, с головой погружаясь в оформление документов. За нудной работой он даже не заметил, как осушил стаканчик до дна. 

Вернувшийся в участок капитан застал удивительную картину: один из лучших его детективов лежал, сладко посапывая, на папке с отчетами криминалистов и хмурился во сне. Спать на работе было настолько не в характере Ника, что первое, о чем подумал Ренард, — что-то случилось.

Здравый смысл заставил подойти и проверить, все ли в порядке и действительно ли это всего лишь сон, а не проявление какой-нибудь болезни, но детектив Бёркхардт и вправду просто спал, и ничего более. Несколько успокоившись, Шон направился к себе в кабинет, мысленно делая пометку о том, что было бы неплохо указать Гримму на опасность его привычки не высыпаться, появившейся в последнее время, и, как результат, зависимости от кофе. А то мало ли что, вдруг сон сморит детектива не за разбором бумаг, что само по себе было занятием усыпляющим, а в длительной засаде на деле. Да и внимание сонливость притупляет, и будь он хоть трижды Гриммом, но, не выспавшись, запросто может упустить важные детали, что, в свою очередь, может впоследствии сказаться на раскрываемости отдела.

Шон зашел в кабинет, стягивая с себя пальто, но не успел он привести себя в порядок, как дверь после символического стука распахнулась, впуская сержанта Ву, протягивающего кофе и говорящего в своей обычной, непередаваемой манере:

— Сэр, я не знаю кто, но меня просили вам передать, — он протянул стаканчик с кофе капитану, и тот вскинул брови.

— А тебе его кто дал?

— Посыльный. Он долго мялся, но я сказал, что отдам вам. Правда, потом меня дернули в лабораторию — сегодня ведь предпраздничные — и вручили документы, чтобы все дела были закрыты еще до Рождества.

— Что ж, спасибо, сержант.

Ву кивнул и вышел, а Шон первым делом принюхался. От стаканчика не пахло ничем подозрительным, но зато был другой запах — легкий, почти рассеявшийся запах Гримма, который везен не учуял бы ни за что, не будь он колдуном. В голове Ренарда вспыхнуло подозрение, и чтобы опровергнуть его, он покинул свой кабинет и подошел к столу Ника, надеясь отыскать тот стакан, из которого Ник пил сегодня. 

И все же капитан не был ни Ищейкой, ни Потрошителем, чтобы суметь из какофонии запахов однозначно выделить тот, который бы относился к сегодняшнему дню, а потому, взяв верхний стаканчик из урны и изучив его, Ренард, даже не подозревая об ошибке, со спокойной душой отправился работать дальше.

— Эй, Ник, просыпайся, — детектива бесцеремонно дернули за плечо, и он, еще слегка дезориентированный, вынырнул из дремы.

— А? Что? — он рассеянно осмотрелся и поднял заспанные глаза на сержанта.- Что такое?

— Капитан вернулся, просыпайся скорее, пока он тебе никаких штрафов не назначил за то, что спишь на рабочем месте.

— М, спасибо, — Бёркхардт зевнул и принялся протирать слезящиеся глаза ребром ладони.

— Да не за что, — сержант пожал плечами и отошел к своему столу, принимаясь за работу. 

Ник вздохнул, осмотрелся, пытаясь прийти в себя, и заметил, что кое-что изменилось.

— Ву.

— Что? — парень оторвался от заполнения формы.

— Тут стакан стоял с кофе...

— А, да, меня попросили капитану передать, но ты же видишь, — сержант обвел размашистым жестом свой стол, на котором порядка не было, и, кажется, никогда не будет, — у меня аврал, так что я оставил его на столе Хэнка, а сейчас передал.

Детектив понимающе кивнул и не стал говорить ничего о том, что этот аврал — постоянный. В конце концов, таким был сержант. Где-то в глубине души Ник верил, что конец света наступит в одном случае: если у Ву на столе будет порядок, а на столе их аккуратного капитана образуется бардак.

Оба варианта были настолько нереальными, что они с Хэнком поминали эту шутку каждый раз, когда дела шли по-настоящему паршиво.

Ник снова погрузился в работу, еще не догадываясь о том, как опрометчиво он сегодня поступил и какие перемены в жизни его теперь ждут.


	2. Часть вторая, в которой детектив видит сны, странные даже для Гримма

Говорят, сны, которые снятся под Рождество, имеют свойство воплощаться в реальности. Сны детектива Бёркхардта были далеки от того, что вообще когда-либо может случиться в жизни.

Ему снился капитан, причем, снился он ему совершенно необычным образом. Рядовой день, заполнение бумаг, горячий кофе. 

— Ник, зайдите ко мне. 

Всё как всегда, даже то, что после долгого заполнения бумаг капитан вызывает его к себе, скорее, становится традицией, ведь когда отчетов так много, то ошибиться для него — плёвое дело.

— Да, сэр, — он кивает и проходит в кабинет начальника, чувствуя себя немного неуютно. 

Хотя кабинет довольно приятный: коричневые, теплого оттенка стены, на которых висят бесчисленные грамоты и похвалы за заслуги, стол с ровными стопками бумаг на нём и закрытые, вопреки обыкновению, жалюзи на двери и окнах. Здесь ощущение напряженности у Ника обычно улетучивается, но не сегодня.

Едва закрывается дверь, это чувство усиливается многократно, ведь сильный и властный хозяин кабинета внезапно целует его, сумасшедше, так, что под закрывшимися веками вспыхивают алые искры, гоня кровь по венам быстрее.

Возмущение накатывает на Бёркхардта мгновенно, и он пытается оттолкнуть настойчивые руки капитана, но тот проворнее и сильнее. Все попытки вырваться из стальной хватки приводят лишь к тому, что Ренард сильнее стискивает его в объятиях, вжимая в собственное тело. 

Сильные руки крепко держат его, не позволяя вырваться, волю его сминает безжалостный напор, заставляя потеряться в ощущениях. Секунды или минуты спустя, но вот Ник уже не пытается оттолкнуть Ренарда, позволяя особе королевской крови взять все, что тому захочется, не проявляя активности со своей стороны, но и не сопротивляясь так яростно, как прежде. Расслабленность и покорность приходят после того, как по телу пробегают мурашки от грозного рыка капитана, которому Ник в запале прокусил губу.

Ладонь Ренарда переместилась с руки Ника на его пах и ловко забралась в штаны, незаметно расстегнув ремень и застежку. Возбуждение поднимается откуда-то из глубины его существа медленно, но неотвратимо, прокатываясь по телу сладкой дрожью предвкушения.

Горячие губы медленно скользнули по шее, опаляя её дыханием и заставляя дрожать от мгновенной смены холода и жара на коже. Такое простое движение оказалось пропитано необычайной нежностью, и Бёркхардт ощутил, как еще уже затянулся внутри него узел невольного возбуждения. Он хотел, и это было механическое желание, но исполнение...

Капитан большим пальцем огладил неторопливо головку его уже высвобожденного из плена джинсов члена и сжал его так правильно и сильно, проводя рукой по всей длине, что Ник не сумел сдержать стона, и, прикрыв глаза, толкнулся в чужую руку, но его тело вжали в дверь сильнее, не позволяя двигаться. Чужой рот уверенно ласкал его губы, заставляя плавится, желая большего, и медленно, но верно сходить с ума от происходящего. Неправильно, странно, постыдно, и вместе с тем так хорошо, что условности сметает горячей волной вожделения и чего-то еще, темного, неясного, сладкого.

Рука на его плоти постепенно ускоряет движение, а жадные губы перемещаются на шею, и Ник уверен, что обнаружит на ней багровые засосы, которые сойдут непростительно быстро, учитывая регенерацию Гримма.

В какой-то момент детектив понимает, что развязка близка, и его хватает лишь на то, чтобы выдохнуть коротко и моляще:

— Шон! 

Он вкладывает все чувства в этот стон, в эту просьбу не останавливаться, сформулированную настолько емко и коротко, насколько это вообще возможно.

Его глаза встречаются со взглядом зелено-серых, в которых сейчас есть не только сосредоточенность, уверенность и властность, столь присущие капитану, но и что-то еще. Что-то, что заставляет на миг прижаться к его телу и дрогнуть, изливаясь в ладонь.

Ник проснулся с бешено колотящимся сердцем, с ужасом ощущая влажность в штанах.

— Что, черт побери, это было? — тихо спросил он сам у себя и, захватив смену белья, отправился в ванную, пребывая в полной прострации.

Никогда прежде он не думал о мужчинах, и уж тем более о Ренарде в подобном ключе, но этот сон был таким ярким, что он кончил. Кончил, словно подросток — даже не проснувшись. И ему нравилось это во сне. Нет, он не протестовал так, как должно, смирившись во сне со своей участью легко и обыденно, покорившись капитану так, словно тот был для него чем-то вроде закона, правила, которое нельзя обойти или нарушить.

Ник никак не мог перестать думать об этом, даже после того, как привел себя в порядок и вернулся в постель. Радовало только одно: Джульетта так и не проснулась, а значит, он не говорил во сне, что уже плюс.

«Приснится же такой бред» — мелькнуло в голове у Ника, и он уснул заново, стараясь не придавать этому слишком большого значения. Приснилась просто какая-то ерунда — утром забудется.

Капитан проснулся посреди ночи и удивленно осмотрелся. Ему показалось, что его кто-то позвал, и голос прозвучал вполне отчетливо в полной тишине, царящей в его холостяцкой квартире. Голос вроде был мужской, хотя Шон не был в этом полностью уверен, ведь слышал всего лишь шепот на грани сознания.

Решив, что это был просто сон, Ренард прикрыл глаза, продолжая вслушиваться в отзвуки зова, уже затихающие в его голове. Для него было совершенно нетипично просыпаться посреди ночи безо всяких причин. Прежде, бывало, его будило что-то вроде стука в дверь или трели мобильного, но никогда он не просыпался непонятно из-за чего.

И все же сон снова увлек его в свои объятия, позволяя поспать чуть дольше, чем он привык, на время замечательного семейного праздника.

Утром, когда капитан встал, он вдруг вспомнил, что его уже звали так по имени, и он просыпался от этого. Не то чтобы это было недобрым знаком в колдовском мире, но все же это вполне могло быть какое-то заклятье, а значит, стоило быть максимально внимательным. Шон решил отмечать периодичность подобного на календаре, чтобы определить цикл.

Но необходимость в этом отпала — зов повторялся с завидным постоянством вот уже четвертую ночь подряд.


	3. Часть третья, в которой детектив просит помощи, но не рад ей

Ник сидел на кухне и удрученно смотрел на свой кофе, снова и снова прокручивая свой недавний разговор с Монро. Он не сомневался в том, что друг наверняка помог бы ему, если бы был способ это сделать. Но больше всего отравляло разум именно то, что Потрошитель на первое место из возможных вариантов поставил не какие-нибудь злые чары, а банальнейшую физиологию.

— Чувак, я, конечно, не эксперт, но знаешь, что бы на такое заявление сказал тебе старина Фрейд? — спросил Монро, прихлебывая пиво и глядя на ссутулившегося детектива.

— Знаю, я изучал психологию, и большего извращенца, чем Зигмунд Фрейд, представить себе сложно.

— А он бы тебе сказал, — продолжил Потрошитель, — что твои сны ‒ это не что иное, как отражение твоего подсознательного желания. 

— И что я латентный гомосексуалист, — с печальным вздохом заметил Ник, делая большой глоток пива. 

— Как и все мы, дружище, — философски пожал плечами Монро. — Что поделать, у старика крыша была определенно повернута на этом, но это еще не значит, что он совсем-таки уж и не прав. 

Воцарилось недолгое молчание. Ник пытался примириться с данной ему информацией, в то время как друг наблюдал за его попытками примерить на себя очередную из теорий Фрейда.

— Это, конечно, может быть заклятие, или даже зелье, но знаешь, пока Розали нет, я тебе точно сказать не могу. Посмотрю в книгах упоминания о подобном, но далеко не факт, что без нее мне удастся тебе помочь.

— К слову о Розали, — Ник нахмурился и выпрямился, только сейчас сообразив, что так и не спросил у друга, куда подевалась его девушка, слишком уж обрадовавшись, что застал того дома одного, — где она?

Монро улыбнулся и вздохнул.

— Поехала на пару дней домой, пытается наладить отношения с семьей.

— О, вот как...

— Да. Поэтому, пока ее нет, предлагаю поступить следующим образом: я поищу все, чем смогу помочь тебе, в книгах, ну а ты постарайся обсудить проблему с капитаном. Возможно...

— Возможно, — перебил Ник, не желая дослушивать окончание фразы. В конце концов, он и так знал, что бы там сказал Монро.

Потрошитель понимающе посмотрел на Гримма и похлопал его по плечу. После они выпили еще пива, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных для Ника мыслей.

Вечер плавно перетек в ночь, а с утра Ник Бёркхардт ощутил на себе все радости похмелья и решил, что раз уж этот день так плох, то и неприятный разговор с капитаном вряд ли сможет сделать его еще хуже. Но являться в кабинет Шона Ренарда с запахом алкоголя или ‒ еще хуже — перегара было бы совершенно точно краем идиотизма, а потому ему стоило привести себя в порядок.

На третьей кружке кофе Ник сообразил, что уже протрезвел давно, да и от запаха избавился, но все равно медлит. Почему? Причина проста. Ему страшно идти к капитану. Он трусит, боится до дрожи, до потери пульса, поскольку понятия не имеет, что сказать. Эта мысль породила злость, и детектив наконец-то отставил стакан, натянул любимую куртку и отправился в управление. 

По пути он не меньше четырех раз останавливался и пытался вернуться домой, но его собственная совесть не дремала: как это он, Гримм, которого боятся все везены, трусит перед такой простой задачей, как поговорить с боссом?

Он искал правильные слова, чтобы описать ситуацию, и замедлял шаг, чертыхаясь мысленно снова и снова — как ни поверни, а слова «капитан, вы снитесь мне в развратных эротических снах, что можно с этим сделать?» ни в коем случае нельзя отнести к разряду «часто задаваемых вопросов». 

Больше всего настораживало то, что он может стать объектом насмешек со стороны Ренарда. Однако капитана сложно было назвать сплетником, да и особой язвительностью он определенно не страдал, так что по большей части страхи Ника были беспочвенны, но тем не менее избавиться от них не удавалось.

В голове Ник пытался сформулировать свою речь, но слова разбегались, как тараканы, снова и снова, а предложения выходили настолько смешными, что детективу было за них стыдно. Как бы долго он ни старался идти, как бы сильно ни хотел оттянуть момент встречи с капитаном, но все же двери отдела уже давно захлопнулись, а сам Гримм застыл около своего стола, глядя на дверь кабинета Ренарда. 

Злость полыхнула в нем с новой силой: столько тренировок, столько времени, проведенного со всякими сверхъестественными существами, а он все еще трусит! 

Решительно направившись к кабинету капитана, Ник буквально влетел туда, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Капитан удивленно поднял брови и посмотрел на подчиненного несколько озадачено.

— Ник? — он чуть приподнял одну бровь выше другой. Обычно подчиненные всё же спрашивали позволения войти, а не вламывались нагло в кабинет начальства, если только не происходило нечто совсем из ряда вон выходящее. А учитывая, что его подчиненный Гримм, то из ряда вон выходящее ‒ это как раз про него.

— Капитан, у меня к вам есть вопрос, — Бёркхардт не сделал даже паузы для того, чтобы начальство хотя бы из вежливости поинтересовалось, о чем вопрос, и не медля перешел к делу. — Я думаю, меня прокляли или наложили какое-то заклятие, потому что уже четвертую ночь подряд мне снитесь вы. 

Шон не задал ни единого вопроса, продолжая пытливо смотреть на Ника, дожидаясь логичного объяснения, почему видеть его во снах стало таким уж странным. Однако детектив замолчал, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу капитана, и объяснять этого не собирался.

— Мы вместе работаем, — терпеливо напомнил Ренард, но в ответ на это замечание Ник только тряхнул головой и нахмурился. — Или ты видишь во сне что-то определенное?

В воздухе повисла долгая пауза, густая, словно кисель.

Капитан ждал, Ник собирался с духом и формулировал в голове как можно точнее следующее предложение.

— Определенное, — наконец разорвал тишину он и посмотрел в глаза Шона так, словно смотрел в глаза своим самым большим страхам. — С различными вариациями мне снится, как мы занимаемся сексом. Каждую ночь четвертые сутки подряд.

Шон сощурился и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Прежде такое случалось?

— Никогда, — тут же отмёл Ник.

Капитан прикинул, сколько ночей он слышит шёпот, и кивнул.

— Скорее всего, ты прав, это или зелье, или заклинание. Если это заклинание, то способ избавиться от него обычно прост, хотя тебе не понравится. Если зелье — то тут все гораздо сложнее.

— Не понравится? — тут же насторожился детектив. Шон кивнул.

— В большинстве случаев от заклинания, которое формирует сон и повторяется несколько ночей, есть один способ избавиться — восстановить происходящее во сне в реальности. Воплотить его в жизнь, и тогда...

— Действительно, не нравится, — перебил его помрачневший Бёркхардт, и капитан мысленно улыбнулся. Интересно, его так огорчила сама возможность подобного секса или же роль, которая ему отводилась во сне? Будь он активом, скорей всего, такую информацию он бы воспринял спокойнее. — А если зелье?

— То тут все сложнее, в плане того, что надо определить, какое именно это зелье — их немало. После останется только сварить противоядие и свести на нет его эффект. Ты хорошо помнишь, что делал днем, перед тем как тебе приснился первый сон?

Ник принялся описывать свой обычный день, пытаясь вспомнить его в подробностях, а капитан разбирался с тем, что это могло быть, но, увы, — ничего необычного не было. Ничего, что могло бы дать подсказку. 

— Это может быть и то, и другое, — покачал головой Ренард. — Так что прежде, чем искать зелье, придется исключить вероятность того, что это все же было заклинание.

Ник сверкнул глазами, но сдержал слова, которые едва было не вырвались наружу. Ему было сложно смириться с тем, что сюжет его снов и правда приключится с ним, но что, если это единственное спасение? В голову Бёркхардта закралась крамольная мысль о том, так ли сильно ему мешают эти сны, но он отмел её. Он почти не высыпался из-за того, что ему снилось, и того, сколько он метался после сна, пытаясь разобраться с чувствами и переживаниями, накатывающими на него во сне. Наконец детектив кивнул.

— Тогда нам нужно будет встретиться, — спокойно продолжил Ренард. — Позвонишь мне, когда будешь готов? 

Ник снова кивнул и направился к двери.

— Спасибо, что выслушали, капитан.

Шон кивнул и проводил взглядом детектива, покидающего его кабинет. Любопытно, сколько Ник будет размышлять? А вместе с тем, если это было зелье, то ему стоит поискать, что за зелье это могло быть и, что самое важное, кто мог сварить такое зелье и дать его Гримму.

Да, над этим нужно было крепко подумать.


	4. Часть четвертая, в которой детектив решается на отчаянные меры

Ник отчаянно цеплялся руками за широкие плечи капитана, выгибаясь в спине и толкаясь вниз, стараясь ухватить больше удовольствия, чем у него уже было. Его тело дрожало, и он не мог и не хотел останавливать эту дрожь, ведь сейчас она его совсем не занимала. Его волновали скорее толчки, уверенные, резкие, но не слишком быстрые — слишком в духе Ренарда. Губы уверенно скользили по его беззащитно запрокинутой шее, добавляя огня всему происходящему. 

Это было горячо, это было неистово и вместе с тем это было невыносимо.

Ник застонал, громко, моляще, и излился в ладонь, так правильно сжимающую его плоть, в последний раз толкаясь в неё и застывая, словно статуя, не делая ни единого движения в страхе, что самая малая толика наслаждения сейчас порвет его на множество маленьких Гриммов.

Разлепив зажмуренные в удовольствии глаза, Ник удивился полной темноте. Холодные простыни обжигали кожу.

Ник внезапно ощутил одиночество и отчаяние, а вместе с тем и злость. Какого черта, в конце-то концов? Его сны делались горячее от ночи к ночи, ощущения становились все ярче, и он постоянно путал их с реальностью, в которую возвращаться после таких ярких снов было раз от раза все сложнее. 

Не улучшало положения и то, что Джульетта съехала от него и они окончательно расстались. Детектива угнетало и то, что он, возможно, мог все исправить, если бы только не был таким дерганным из-за того, что остаток ночи после таких снов не мог уснуть. А будучи не выспавшимся в течение долгого времени, Гримм становился совершенно невыносим в общении. 

Капитан составил список зелий, которые могли привести к таким последствиям, и после возвращения Розали они с Монро приготовили противоядие от каждого из них, но, увы, — ничего не помогло. Что наводило на мысль, что дело они имеют всё же с заклятием. И это подводило его к весьма печальному итогу.

Итак, все-таки это заклятие, а значит, как ни крути, придется идти на поклон к капитану. Однако сейчас сама мысль о том, что Ренарда придется просить о подобном, буквально сводила Ника с ума. Он пытался убедить себя в необходимости предстоящего, в том, что его жизнь наконец-то войдет в привычное русло, в том, что этого не стоит стыдиться так же, как необходимых медицинских процедур, но все эти слова оставались лишь словами.

На деле же он не мог заставить себя набрать номер Ренарда уже больше месяца с тех самых пор, как испытал на себе все противоядия к целому списку зелий, предоставленных капитаном. Он даже отмел крамольную мысль о том, что начальник из каких-то личных побуждений мог не включить то единственное зелье в этот список и теперь, возможно, проверяет Ника на прочность. Отмести такие мысли помогли Розали и Монро — предоставленный список был несколько больше, чем тот, что они составили сами.

И все же все это сейчас не помогало. Ник посмотрел в потолок и вздохнул. Желание, сводящее с ума по ночам, не давало ему спокойной жизни даже днем, ведь теперь он не мог смотреть в серо-зеленые глаза и не думать о том, что ему виделось этой ночью. А встречаться с капитаном приходилось часто — Рождество никогда не проходило без пары-тройки убийств, обычно пьяных, а потому бессмысленно жестоких.

Прерывистое дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, и клубящиеся в голове мысли и сводящие с ума чувства, наконец, оформились в здравое желание выспаться. Да, ради долгого сна он был готов пойти на многое, но еще на большее он был готов пойти ради спокойной и размеренной жизни, которая выбилась из колеи и будто бы встала на дыбы. В конце концов, за прошедший месяц он даже примирился с тем, что подобный вид секса ему может быть по душе.

Прикрыв глаза, Бёркхардт нашарил телефон и вслепую нажал кнопку быстрого вызова. Он не смотрел на время, поэтому для него стал сюрпризом несколько сонный и хриплый голос капитана.

— Да?

— Я решился, — сказал Гримм сухо и внятно.

На том конце провода повисло молчание, видимо, Ренард пытался понять, кто и на что согласен в такой час. Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд спустя в трубке послышалось скорее недовольное, чем удивленное «Сейчас?»

— Да, — отозвался Ник, мысленно добавляя: «Пока я не успел передумать». 

Снова тишина.

Ник успел занервничать, когда, наконец, раздался вздох и уже почти бодрый голос сообщил:

— Через полчаса буду.

Полчаса. Полчаса. 

Ник и так и этак повертел это слово в голове. Тридцать невыносимых минут ожидания. Отчего-то вспомнилось, как в детстве он сидел в очереди к дантисту, ожидая, когда придет время его приема. Время тогда тянулось страшно медленно, когда он думал, что осталось только перетерпеть самое страшное, и все кончится. А вместе с тем, чем яснее он осознавал, что скоро окажется на том злополучном кресле, оно начинало лететь неудержимо, приближая его к свиданию с предметом обычных детских страхов.

Он пробовал уснуть, но мандраж ему не позволял. Он пробовал считать минуты до тех пор, пока не сбился раз в шестой. Наконец, поднявшись, Ник отправился на кухню, достал турку и принялся варить кофе. Обычно этот ритуал он проводил в минуты, когда ему больше всего требовалась поддержка, а потому кофейный набор видел свет всего четырежды за все время пребывания в этом доме: когда он потерял тетю Мари, когда Джульетта потеряла память, когда она уходила от него и вот сейчас. Повод, как ни крути, более чем достойно вписывающийся в череду предыдущих. 

Раздался стук в дверь. Рука Гримма дрогнула, как раз когда он разливал кофе, и на столе остался неприятный коричневый след, но это уже не имело никакого значения.

Ник словно оказался в одном из своих бесконечных снов. Он постарался отрешиться от происходящего, заставляя свои чувства скрутиться в тугой узел и опустошить голову. Вместе с тем он горько жалел, что не мог так же просто приказать своему сердцу прекратить так отчаянно биться, а пальцам ‒ дрожать.

Шон смотрел на него спокойно, словно оценивая его состояние. Без единого слова он прошел в дом и закрыл за собой дверь. Так же, не говоря ни единого слова, он повесил пальто и подошел к Гримму, глядя на него спокойно, почти обыденно, и отчего-то это самое спокойствие сейчас и помогало Нику не сорваться ни в истерику, ни в, не дай бог, чего похуже.

Шаг, еще один, и еще, пока они не оказались настолько близко друг к другу, что Ник мог ощутить не только тепло чужого дыхания, но и мельчайшие оттенки в нем. Да, он прикрыл глаза и втянул запах, сосредотачиваясь на нем. Запах кофе, дрянного, пережженного, совсем не такого, что остывал сейчас на столе. Запах миндаля, сладковатый и приятный. Персональный запах мужчины, мускусный, но слабый, не слишком сильно выбивающийся из недружного стоя ароматов. И запах сигарет.

Последнюю мысль Ник додумать не успел — его рот оказался вовлечен в медленный, но крепкий поцелуй, на талию опустилась одна горячая ладонь, привлекая его ближе, а вторая уверенно легла на затылок, окончательно отрезая все пути к отступлению.

Мир дрогнул где-то в сознании детектива Ника Бёркхардта, и время застыло, одновременно пустившись вскачь. Спроси его кто, наслаждался ли он происходящим, он бы не сумел ответить честно, поскольку не мог определить этой тонкой грани между «наслаждался каждой секундой» и «хотел ударить и сбежать». 

Впрочем, он, возможно, все же признал бы когда-нибудь, что не согласился бы вытравить такие воспоминания из памяти.

А вместе с тем, занятый подобными отстраненными размышлениями, Гримм даже не заметил, как стал отвечать на этот медленный, но властный поцелуй.

Его руки обвились вокруг шеи Ренарда, и он позволил себе полностью раствориться в происходящем, справедливо полагая, что если изведет себя размышлениями, то лучше от этого никому не станет, а если он может хотя бы немного этим насладиться, то почему бы и нет? 

Капитан теснил Гримма к дивану медленно, но верно, словно шаг за шагом завоевывал новую территорию и утверждал свои на нее права. Ник сообразил, что отступать некуда, когда под коленями совершенно внезапно оказался край дивана, и он, потеряв равновесие, опрокинулся на него.

Ренард возвышался над ним, словно незыблемая скала, и смотрел так же спокойно, скользя быстрыми пальцами по пуговицам рубашки. Он избавился от нее так же невозмутимо, как делал и все остальное здесь. Так, словно это было очередное задание, данное сверху, только и всего. Словно здесь не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего, и сейчас этот взгляд был именно тем, что было так необходимо Нику. Чужая уверенность вселяла в него собственное бесстрашие перед тем, что должно было произойти.

Чужие руки легли на бедра, избавляя от зачем-то натянутых брюк, и Ник приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть то, что происходит. Освободив от ненужной одежды Ника, Шон принялся раздеваться сам, сбрасывая все, что помешало бы им заняться сексом. В мягком свете оставленной на кухне лампы капитан выглядел как один из олимпийских героев, что сошел с фрески и которому бы и в голову не пришло стесняться наготы. 

Горячая ладонь легла на член Ника, и детектив тихо застонал, запрокидывая голову, отдаваясь во власть наслаждения. Держаться на локтях дольше сил не оказалось, и он растекся в удовольствии до тех самых пор, пока не ощутил, что диван прогнулся под весом везена. Испуг явственно отразился на его лице, но Шон сказал тихо:

— Не бойся.

Подобные слова показались Нику издевательством, ведь это то же самое, что говорить «не думай о белой обезьяне». Не бояться он не мог, и время растянулось из-за его страха. Гримм чётко ощутил, как капитан потянулся к чему-то из одежды, оставленной на полу. Как те же уверенные пальцы, что не позволяли ему отстраниться, сейчас гладили колечко мышц входа, вгоняя его в краску и заставляя в приливе невыразимого стыда закрывать глаза, тем самым усиливая ощущения от проникновения. 

Вторжение первого пальца — мягкое, медленное, щадящее. 

Он словно бы исследовал гладкие мышцы изнутри, ощупывал их, пока не наткнулся на комок нервов, что заставило Ника едва ли не подпрыгнуть на диване от силы доставляемого удовольствия.

Второго — уверенное, дразнящее. 

Пальцы разошлись внутри и вновь сомкнулись, и так ‒ бессчетное множество раз, пока мышцы совсем не расслабились, а сам Гримм не ощутил, что ему практически нравится эта игра, особенно когда горячую точку задевали словно бы мимоходом. 

Третьего — безжалостное и неотвратимое. 

Впрочем, все было совсем не плохо, ведь губы скользили по чувствительной коже шеи, то и дело захватывая ее, а вторая рука не отпускала налитой кровью плоти, так правильно и безостановочно ее лаская. 

Ник мог бы соврать, что не почувствовал, как пальцы сменились членом, но он почувствовал каждый миллиметр, хотя боли это и не доставило. Распирающее чувство переполненности и неправильности происходящего постепенно сменилось жаждой деятельности, и Ник повел бедрами навстречу. Этого безмолвного знака хватило для того, чтобы затишье сменилось первыми, неспешными и длинными волнами толчков. Ник чувствовал себя беспомощным перед этими уверенными, нарастающими движениями, доставляющими удовольствие, вроде бы знакомое, но одновременно с этим имеющее новые, прежде неведомые оттенки.

Волны становились резче, каждая, казалось, была глубже предыдущей, хоть это и не доставляло дискомфорта. Рука на члене двигалась в такт, а член внутри задевал ком нервов все точнее и точнее. В какой-то момент Ник поймал себя на том, что безостановочно стонет и сжимает бедра Шона своими, не позволяя ему отстраниться. Серия сводящих с ума сильных толчков довела его до грани, за которой лежало немыслимое удовольствие, и Ник упал в него так, как уходят под лед — внезапно и безоговорочно. 

Это, безусловно, был лучший секс в его жизни. 

На грани между сном и явью он слышал полный наслаждения короткий стон капитана, но среагировать не было сил — впервые за долгое время он смог уснуть и теперь спал так крепко, как спят только чистые душой люди.


	5. Часть пятая, в которой детектив получает больше, чем рассчитывал

Детектив Ник Бёркхардт лежал на памятном диване и размышлял. Три ночи назад у него был самый смущающий, но вместе с тем и самый чувственный и горячий опыт в его жизни с его начальником. Все случилось для того, чтобы его сны прекратились и он смог наконец-то восстановить изрядно потрепанную за последний месяц нервную систему. 

Да, выждав ночь для верности, он отчитался капитану: сработало. Но предпочел он это сделать по телефону, по-прежнему избегая встречаться с начальником глазами. Если прежде Ник стыдился своих снов, то сейчас чувствовал себя так, как если бы переспал с другом и теперь мучился бы от сомнений, сумеют ли они сохранить дружбу, или же отношения перейдут на качественно новый уровень и если накроются медным тазом, то вместе с дружбой.

Осознавая, что они с капитаном даже не друзья, Гримм хмыкнул.

— Да какого хрена?! — выругался он вполголоса и сел на диване. 

Терять ему было однозначно нечего, и он бы попробовал даже предложить Шону совсем из ряда вон выходящее — начать встречаться — если бы у него была хотя бы слабая надежда, что капитану та ночь так же понравилась, как и ему. 

В голове снова и снова прокручивались самые горячие сцены той ночи, но все впечатление портило спокойствие Ренарда.

«Да что же он как машина, в самом деле?!» ‒ пронеслось в голове детектива.

Рывком поднявшись, он принялся ходить по комнате, бормоча:

— Если бы ему было действительно все равно, то у него бы, наверное, даже и не встал. Или же он напился какой-то дряни для этого? Черт! Почему он тогда так смотрел? Отстраненно и равнодушно? Ааа...

Ник схватился за голову и сел на ближайший стул. Размышления пошли по новому кругу, и детектив принялся похлопывать пальцами по губам, вспоминая все до мельчайших подробностей. Все-таки он был детективом, и его учили делать выводы, принимая во внимание самые незначительные детали. 

Детали...

Прикрыв глаза, Ник вспомнил окружавший его тогда запах. Дрянной кофе, чтобы проснуться. Миндаль — шлейф одеколона. Собственный запах. Сигареты. 

Что-то не складывалось. 

Ник пробежался еще раз по списку.

Кофе. Миндаль. Сигареты.

Но ведь капитан не курит, царапнуло в голове у Ника. А может... возможно ли, что, кроме пары слов, не было сказано ничего, потому что Ренард тоже нервничал? И можно ли считать тот стон, который, как Ник надеялся, ему не причудился в постогразменном бреду, плавно перетекающем в сон, разрешением хотя бы попытаться?

— Я не трус, — произнес Ник четко и усмехнулся. В конце концов, не произойдет ничего более постыдного, чем то, что с ним уже было. И терять ему нечего. Он достал телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого набора. — Капитан? Нам нужно кое-что обсудить...

***

Капитан Шон Ренард был в высшей степени удовлетворен тем, как обстоят дела. Ему удалось помочь Нику, и теперь можно было не сомневаться в безоговорочной поддержке Гримма. Более того, они договорились попробовать отыскать того, кто наложил заклятие на Ника. Из соображений безопасности, конечно же. 

Но, увы, долгие поиски не увенчались успехом. Хотя проведенного вместе времени хватило для того, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе.

Шон был удивлен тем, как внезапно изменилось поведение детектива, ведь после секса тот несколько дней избегал его как чумного, что, признаться положа руку на сердце, было неприятно. И в один день все изменилось. После звонка, когда Ник предложил найти того, кто это сделал, чтобы оградить друзей от подобного. 

Гримм больше не избегал его, смотрел открыто и даже с весельем, становясь серьезным, лишь когда дело того действительно требовало. А в один вечер, когда они засиделись допоздна в квартире капитана и оказались слишком близко друг к другу, Ник поцеловал его. 

С тех пор прошло почти полгода. Иногда Ник спрашивает Шона, немного подтрунивая над любовником:

— А может, то заклинание наложил ты?

— Я бы тогда сварил зелье, — возражает везен.

— Приворотное? — хмыкает Ник.

— Почему бы и нет? — соглашается Ренард, обнимая детектива и размышляя о том, что, возможно, именно ему так и следовало поступить. 

Увы, эта замечательная мысль пришла в голову совсем не ему.

Если бы семь месяцев назад Адалинде Шейд, задумавшей месть бросившему ее любовнику, сказали, что приготовленное ею зелье сведет капитана с детективом, вместо того чтобы просто свести его с ума, она была бы по меньшей мере озадачена. В конце концов, в ее планы входила месть, такая же сладкая и холодная, как любимое ею слоеное мороженое парфе, а не налаживание его сексуальной жизни. 

Она рассчитывала, что выпитый кофе неизбежно приведет к безумию капитана, ведь она усовершенствовала одно из очень старых зелий так, чтобы оно действовало как заклятие, а значит, обнаружить его не было бы ни единого шанса. И у Шона Ренарда не было бы ни единого шанса спастись, ведь для этого сон нужно было бы воплотить в жизнь, а секс с самим собой, как ни крути, невозможен, если у тебя нет старой ведьминской шляпы и согласного на огромный риск партнера. 

Капитан бы сошел с ума, будучи не в силах прекратить сны, а попытавшись снять заклятие, которого не существует, лишился бы остатков приспешников, если бы, конечно, сумел разыскать альтернативный способ для заклинания, но ведь вся прелесть была в том, что и это было бы напрасно, ведь это было зелье. Бинго!

Да, она все рассчитала, одурманила посыльного с кофе и спокойно уехала на праздники из Портленда, даже не догадываясь, что в ее планы весьма нагло вмешался ни о чем не подозревающий Гримм.

А ни о чем не подозревающий детектив внезапно получил куда больше, чем надеялся, попав в эту в конечном счете приятную передрягу.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо всем, кто дождался когда работа будет дописана.  
> Извините, что почти год прошел - в свое оправдание и защиту скажу, что на такую паузу повлияла беременность и её благополучное разрешения.  
> Спасибо за понимание, спасибо за терпение.  
> Если бы не вы, работа, скорей всего, так и осталась бы среди недописанных.


End file.
